


We Go Cold

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Cold

-Frank POV-  
  
Frank Iero sat on his bed, shaking and crying.  Nothing had gone right for him in the past week and by this point, he didn't know what else he could possibly do.  Somehow, his parents, who fought constantly, hadn't noticed his depressed mood.  The only people who seemed to were his boyfriend, Gerard, and his dogs.  Even Mikey hadn't figured it out.  At least Gerard managed to keep this issue to himself.  
  
Frank's smallest dog, a papillon, jumped up onto his bed and sat by his side, licking his face.  She knew that he hurt.  She could read him as well as he could read her.  
  
"What do you want, baby?" Frank asked the dog.  
  
She made eye contact with him for a few moments before licking his nose.  
  
With a sigh, Frank rolled over and faced out the window.  He didn't want to keep fighting.  He hated himself:  hated that he hadn't cried when he should have years ago, hated that Gerard never knew why he was hurting (though admittedly, Frank had never let him in), hated that Gerard was always too busy to talk because of his job or his homework, hated that his family was falling apart at the seams, hated that he was always sick, hated that he questioned his trust in Gerard, hated everything.  
  
The cell phone on the nightstand buzzed with a text from Gerard--the first text in half an hour.  
  
 _Sorry, was doing chores.  I love you <3_  
  
Frank stared at the text, not sure whether to reply or not.  Eventually, the phone blacklit and he fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
Around two, he woke up again, cursing himself for all the errors he had made.  He ran his fingers through his messy hair and stared at the ceiling, letting his mind roam.  At the foot of his bed, the oldest of his dogs lifted his head long enough to look at the distraught teenager before laying his head back down and resuming his nap.  
  
Frank began planning something.  He didn't want to plan it, but he did anyway.  Once his mind, without his permission, finished the plan, Frank was so thoroughly terrified that he broke down into tears again.  This time, Gerard wouldn't text.  Gerard slept through the night.  Frank fell back to sleep.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Frank woke up to a text from Gerard.  
  
 _Good morning :S_  
  
Frank looked at the clock and realized it was almost 11.  He never slept past 7.  After a yawn, he replied to the text.  
  
 _Hi :/ come over today?_  
  
He bit his lip as he waited for the response.  He couldn't believe he'd decided to go through with the plan.  
  
 _Sure. Noon?_  
  
 _Yeah_  
  
 _Ive gotta do chores and homework so Ill see u then.  I love you! <3_  
  
 _I love you too_  
  
Frank climbed out of bed, putting on a pair of cargo pants that required a belt to stay up well and his favorite tee shirt.  He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and washed his face, then walked downstairs, completely passed over eating anything, and continued down to the basement, where he turned on the television to some sort of mindless sitcom.  
  
For the next few hours, Frank played 1P videogames until he got a text from Gerard.  
  
 _On my way.  See u in 5_  
  
Frank quit the game and began his preparations.  
  
  
  
-Gerard POV-  
  
Gerard pulled up to Frank's driveway and climbed out of the car.  He could hear Frank's dogs barking from the foyer as he approached the house.  Frank wasn't sitting on the porch like he normally did, so he let himself in as he had been instructed when they first started dating.  He immediately crouched down to pet the three cuddly dogs for a few moments before taking off his shoes and walking the rest of the way in.  Frank wasn't in the kitchen, either, and Gerard looked at Frank's dad with a confused expression.  
  
"Where's Frank?" he asked.  
  
Frank's dad shrugged.  "Downstairs, I think."  
  
Gerard listened closely and heard movement from down there accompanied by the television.  He walked down the stairs and opened the door, gasping at the view before him.  
  
In the closet on the far side of the room hung Frank's body.  
  
Gerard screamed and ran over to his boyfriend, pulling the boy into his arms and up off the ground to release the tension on his throat.  One of Frank's belts had been tied around his neck and it had pulled tight enough that he had suffocated.  
  
Before he could do more, Frank's parents ran down the stairs.  His mother screamed and started wailing.  Even his father, who never showed any emotion except anger, cried.  
  
"Frankie, no."  Gerard sobbed.  He untied the belt from around the boy's neck and held him close.  "No."  With tears streaming down his face, Gerard hugged Frank's lifeless body even closer.  In an act of desperation, Gerard checked for a pulse.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Gerard shook as he walked over to his boyfriend's mourning family.  The three hugged and cried for hours after Frank's father called 911 to report the suicide.  
  
Once the medics arrived, they confirmed what Gerard already knew to be true.  Frank was gone.  Before they took him, though, one of the medics found a letter tucked into his pants pocket.  It was addressed to Gerard, so the medic handed it to him.  
  
 _Gerard,  
I love you.  I regret too much in this life to be able to add any more to it.  I regret all the goodbyes I was unable to say.  I regret all the I love you's I never did say.  I regret all the chances I never took.  I regret all the errors I've made.  I regret so much more than I can write down.  Most of all, I regret this.  But this one regret will eliminate millions to come, so I'm taking this chance.  
Goodbye, my love.  
I love you.  
Frank_  
  
-  
  
Two days later, a funeral was held for Frank.  Gerard hadn't shown his face to anyone since Frank had died, but this he did come to.  He even stood up and said an eloquent eulogy for his boyfriend of almost three years.  Gerard cried more than he had ever cried before.  
  
After a week and a half, Gerard returned to school, even though he spent most of his time with the guidance counselor.  His grades fell, his love for art and music went down the toilet since his muse was gone, his friendships burned, his love for people disappeared.  He began to cut himself and became a complete recluse.  It hadn't even been a month.  
  
The counselor told him that after a while, things would get better.  
  
They only got worse.  
  
Within two months, Gerard dropped 30 pounds.  He stopped eating almost entirely and lost more blood per day than he could make up for.  He fell ill and ended up in the hospital.  
  
Even there, he grew sicker and sicker without his love to keep him sane.  He refused to eat solid foods, but he moved enough that the IV couldn't keep him healthy.  
  
Only six months after Frank's death, Gerard's body gave way, too.  On the night he died, Gerard wrote a letter.  
  
 _To whomever cares,_  
I am nothing without Frank.  He was and always will be my purpose for living.  Unfortunately, he is gone and thus so is my purpose.  I know what you will all say: "But Gerard, you have such a bright future."  Alas, I do not.  Frank was my bright future.  Frank was my ray of sunshine that led my way.  I am not killing myself as quickly as Frank did, but I am nonetheless and so my soul shall end up wherever his is.  He and I are meant to be together.  The remainder of a healthy human life is too long to wait for our souls to be together again.  And so, I am saying goodbye.  Do not try to resuscitate me.  I do not want to come back.  As far as I'm concerned, this is more of a Hell without Frank than the real one could ever be with him.  
Goodbye,  
Gerard  
  
At 1AM, Gerard finally passed away.


End file.
